Fights
by The Pixiee
Summary: Jasper and Alice barely ever fight. It is so seldom that they remember all their fights. One sticks out the most.


A/N: I don't own anything except the plot line.

Fights

Alice and Jasper rarely fight. It is so seldom that these two argue, that Alice can only remember one time where they have actually fought. Alice doesn't like to think about this, but sometimes, when she's not doing anything else, she remembers. Jasper knows when she thinks about this because her emotions change quickly. Suddenly her normally perky, optimistic emotional climate takes a deep spiral down. She feels guilty, angry, scared. But mostly guilty. She still feels the fight was her fault. Jasper feels the same. He blames himself. Neither understands that it was not their faults.

It happened after Alice finally learned of her human past. Her family had abandoned her because she was different. Because she saw things that had not happened yet. Because she was psychic. Her own family, the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally no matter what kind of freak she was, had given up on her. Even though she tried to hide it, Alice was hurt.

Jasper could not stand how much Alice was hurting. He couldn't bear to see the love of his life, the soul reason for his existence, in pain because of what someone had done. He was filled with so much rage against so many people. Hatred against the monster who had bestowed this burden of information upon them. Hatred against those who had abandoned Alice. Even hatred against his own brother who had, by loving Bella, caused these events to happen. He knew this last hatred was completely unjust, but her pain caused him to be irrational. So against his better judgment, Jasper tried to soothe her.

Alice felt her pain subdue as a calming lull overtook her. For a split second she welcomed these emotions, letting them drown out her pain. However, as soon as she realized what was going on, her anger took over.

"Stop Jasper," she hissed. Her voice was laced with hatred that until this moment she did not realize she had. Her tone surprised Jasper. He had never heard her speak like that before. She sounded actually scary, like she was supposed to by her nature. She sounded like a monster. Like a vampire.

"But Alice, I can't stand to see you like…this. So in pain. You shouldn't be like this," Jasper pleaded. He wanted with all his heart to take her pain away. He wished he were the one in pain. He would happily relive the worst pain of his life over and over if it meant Alice was happy. He couldn't put this all into words so her settled for,

"Alice, you shouldn't be hurt. Ever."

This pushed Alice over the edge. All her rage and pain and hatred that she had been trying to hold in finally bubbled over.

"Jasper! They were my family! They were the people who were supposed to love me unreservedly, no matter who I was, no matter what I did, and they left me! They left me to die in an asylum! Some god-forsaken jail cell practically. Don't you think I might want to feel a little remorse? Don't you think I deserve to feel abandoned, when my only family left me to die?" Alice screamed. After the words left her mouth, Alice gasped. She couldn't believe she had actually yelled at Jasper. She lowered her eyes in shame. Until this moment, Alice didn't believe people actually lowered their eyes in shame, but then again, she had never felt so guilty before.

For a few moments Jasper did not speak. How could he communicate his feelings to Alice? How could he make her understand that he would do whatever she asked him without question, but that it was insanely difficult to watch her hurt so badly and not be able to do anything about it? He would follow her blindly anywhere, but this was the lone thing that he could barely stand to do.

Finally he spoke softly,

"They are not your family," his voice nearly trembled with the anger that threatened to engulf him. "I am your family. Carlisle and Esme are your family. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella, they are your family. Those people who abandoned you; they are not your family. They don't even deserve to be called 'people'. Not after what they did to you! How could they ever abandon you? What could you have possibly done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Alice, you are perfect. You saved me from myself, and I owe you everything. I just can't stand to see you in this anguish."

Alice did not speak. She did not move for a while. Eventually she simply walked into Jasper's arms, for they had been open to her this whole time. She let her ache and agony work its course, and Jasper let her to the best of his abilities. Without words they understood each other. Jasper understood that Alice needed to feel this pain, and he let her. Alice understood that Jasper shared her pain, and for this reason she let him soothe her partially. It was subconscious on his part, but Alice allowed it.

Jasper and Alice don't like to think about this fight. But sometimes when they are quiet and resting, they remember. Jasper knows when Alice remembers, and he holds his arms open just the way he did that day. Alice slides into his arms and let him soothe her. And together they remember.

Review! Jasper's hair commands you to!


End file.
